iPod Challenge
by futurestar26
Summary: Just a fun exercise with your ipod and N2N Bad Summary! Read Review


**Ok so I got this idea from iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 who got it from BluestBlood. So I just put my ipod on shuffle and wrote, no skipping songs, and you have to write the whole time the song is on. You pick a character or characters from N2N to write about. I'm pretty sure it has to relate to the song, that's how I interpreted it, so that's what I did lol 10 songs, ten random one-shots!**

**This is so random, but a lot of fun!**

**I don't own anything N2N or any of the songs I used.**

* * *

**Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling (Reprise) from Next to Normal**

"Diana, medicine isn't magic," Dr. Madden pleaded, willing Diana to stay with him instead of walk out. "There may not be a cure, but we can fight!"

"I don't think so. Maybe I'll let myself fall this time," Diana said, hearing her son's words ringing in her ears. "I have to leave, and I'll somehow survive."

"Please, Diana, we've only begun. We can try again. We'll get you better."

But she walked out of the room.

* * *

**We're Okay from Rent**

Natalie was in her room, rushing to get ready to visit her mom. Her dad wasn't home and Henry would be over there any second. Meanwhile, she was trying to talk to her lab partner Ellen about the assignment due Monday.

"Okay, how's it going?" she asked. Her phone beeped. "Wait, I'm getting another call." It was her Dad. "Hey, Dad. No, I'm bringing the salad, we're okay."

The house phone rang. "Give me a second." She picked up the phone. Henry. "Hi, honey...you're late? What? Your car won't start?" She took a deep breath trying not to scream. "It's okay. I'm on my way."

* * *

**Left Behind from Spring Awakening**

Natalie stood over Henry's freshly dug grave. She never thought her boyfriend would ever die before. And especially not in high school. And she never thought Henry would ever kill himself. He always talked about their life together. Why would he ever want to leave her? Her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

This was all because of his parents, she thought. They were stressing him out, what with their divorce and always hounding him about doing better in school and spending more time with them. As the rest of the funeral party dropped roses on the casket, Natalie just stood there, clutching her flower and crying. Henry's parents, though, they were all cried out, they claimed. They hadn't shed a tear the whole day. How could they be so insensitive? Did they not realize why he did it?

They probably want him back so badly, Natalie thought. They probably wanted to do so much with him, but now they don't have a chance. _Now I don't have the chance. _She started crying all over again, this time harder. Her father put an arm around her and led her back to the car.

* * *

**Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha  
**

Natalie jumped around in the club. She was so high right then. Henry danced next to her, with less enthusiasm. She had a feeling he wasn't enjoying himself as much as she was. She bounced over to him, grabbing his hands and spinning around.

"I love you!" she shouted. "I love you so fucking much!"

"Great, thanks," Henry shouted over the music. "Can we go now?"

"No way! Like your love...is like...your love is making me so high right now! I love it!"

"Um, I doubt it's my love. I'm pretty sure it's the handfill of pills you popped outside. Let's go!"

"No thank you!" she yelled with a giddy laugh. The song changed to an even hipper, louder, faster beat. "Ooo! I love this song!" She started dancing around even more. "I love you Henry!"

"Yeah, you told me!" he yelled, trying to keep up with her. The last thing he needed was to lose her in a dark club.

* * *

**I'll Cover You from Rent**

Henry and Natalie were walking home from school, since both of them had their cars taken away for breaking curfew. All of a sudden, Henry turned to her and gave her a big kiss.

"I love you," he said. "You're perfect."

"Thanks," she said, laughing. He grabbed her and spun her around, before picking her up and running half way down the block with her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Put me down!" But she couldn't stop laughing, even after he did.

"You are my queen," he said in a British accent. Then he looked at her more seriously. "But this is perfect, like, you and me. I want you to know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," Natalie said again, intertwining her hand with his and they walked the rest of the way to her house.

* * *

**Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version)**

"Diana, I'm here for you," 22 year old Dan Goodman said. "This baby will bring us closer. It's a sign we're meant for each other."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it's a sign saying-"

"Ssh. There's nothing you can say. That's how I feel."

Diana sat there, surprised by his reaction. She didn't want a baby, not at her age. She was too young. But something about Dan's attitude made her feel a little better. Actually a lot better. She felt like maybe things could work out. So what if she was still in college? Dan wanted to marry her. Maybe if she just hung in there for a little longer, it would be okay. And maybe when the baby came everything would make sense.

"Diana?" Dan asked. "What do you say?"

"I'll marry you," she answered.

* * *

**It Won't Be Long Now from In the Heights**

Natalie sat at her piano, Henry at her side. She guessed they could be called friends now. She played and played and played her Mozart piece over and over. Finally Henry asked her, "How can you stand classical?"

"Classical is...classic," she answered simply. "I don't mind it. Hey, it's what Yale's looking for. And that's where I want to be. Hopefully by next semester I'll have enough credits to graduate early. Then I'm out of here for good."

"You really want to run away from your home?"

"I'm not running away. I'd be going to college."

"Hey, maybe if you had a really fun time here you'd want to stay," Henry said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"Tonight. Come out with me. We'll just chill. Or we can go out, whatever. Then you'll see that you don't need to graduate early."

"But I kind of do. I hate it here. I hate my family, this school, these people." Henry looked hurt. "Not you. You I don't mind. But like, I can hear Yale calling me, just pulling me to the East Coast. Any day now I'm out of here." And she played even harder.

* * *

**Didn't I See This Movie? from Next to Normal**

Gabe stood next to his mother in the hospital. They wanted to put her in for ECT. He knew what would happen after that. And he would not let that happen.

"Don't let them do this, Mom," he whispered.

Diana looked at Dr. Madden. "What makes you think I'd loose my mind for you?" she shouted. "I'm not crazy, doctor. I don't need to be here and I certainly don't need you messing with my brain. This is like one sick movie that I walked out of. I know what happens next. So I'm walking out."

She hopped off her bed and headed for the door. But there was Dan.

* * *

**Gimme Gimme from Thoroughly Modern Millie**

Fourteen year old Natalie watched her older brother Gabe and his new girlfriend start to make out on the couch. He loved her, she was all he talked about. Natalie couldn't help feel a little jealous. Why did Gabe get to be so happy? Why did he get to be in love? She wanted that.

Sure, she was young, but she had feelings too. It must be nice to have someone to be with all the time and just...love. As she crouched down on the staircase, she couldn't help think about how much she just wanted someone, ANYONE, to love her. She needed someone to love. Her mother was never there for her, her brother had his own loving to do, and why would she ever talk to her dad about this problem? That would just gross him out. And he didn't need to know her business like that anyway.

* * *

**Without You from Rent**

Diana thought her about her son for the hundreth time that day. She was just empty inside. Sure, she had a daughter, but she didn't have her son. Her baby, her joy, her life. Life was going on around her, but everything was dead to her. All because Gabe was gone. There was so much she wanted to do with him, but he wasn't around. She pulled her sweater around her tighter as a breeze washed over her. A group of young boys ran across her front lawn, a short cut to their place. Her son could have done that if he was alive. Her eyes started watering.

Meanwhile, Dan watched his wife cry from a window. How he wished she would just learn to move on! Life just wasn't the same when Diana acted that way. He missed his wife, just as much as he missed his son, even if Diana didn't believe him. Everyone was growing, changing all around. But the two of them were stuck, Diana holding on to her son, and Dan holding on to some hope. Hope that one day Diana would see that Gabe wasn't coming back. He hoped she'd be the woman he loved again.

* * *

**That was so fun! LOL Reviews?**


End file.
